tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fowler no. 15657
} | image = | caption = Iron Maiden at GDSF | manufacturer = Fowler | build_date = 8th September 1920 | serial_number = 15657 | engine_name = Iron Maiden (Kitchener) | registration_no = FX 6661 | type = Road Loco | engine_model = R3 | weight = 18 ton | preservation_date = 1955 | power = 7 nhp | cylinders = 2 (hp=6 3/8" lp=11" dia) | cylinder_type = compound | linkage_type = ? | gear_no = 3 speed | ancillary_equipment = Mawdsley's Ltd 110volt 275amps at 650rpm generator. + Showmans canopy (fitted in 1932 refit) | original_owner = Fredrick Barnes of Portland To work at Portland Stone Quarries | auctioneer = Cheffins (sold prior to auction) | privatesale = Yes | original_cost = | sale_price = Not disclosed | current_owner = Graham Atkinson | date_bought_current = February 2002Old Glory Magazine, No. 158, p27 | notes = in Scarborough Fair Collection | scraped_date = | web_site = | below = }} Fowler Locomotive no. 15657 was built in 1920 by Fowler & Co. of Leeds. The Engine was built as a 7 nhp R3 Road Locomotive. From new she was named Kitchener but was later renamed The Iron Maiden. The engine is currently named The Iron Maiden and has had a colourful history. Engine History The engine was built in September 1920.Old Glory Magazine, no.159, page 55, 'Living with The Iron Maiden' by John Crawley As a type R3 Road Locomotive and went to work at the Portland Stone quarries for Frederick Barnes of Portland, Dorest. The engine was returned in 1932 to Fowler's works for conversion into a showman's engine, which entailed the addition of a dynamo bracket in front of the chimney, and a full-length canopy, among other things. The engine had a Mawdsley's Ltd 110 volt generator rated at 275amps at 650rpm. Once converted she was based in Alfreton, Derbyshire and undertook fairground work for Mrs. H. Oadley & Sons Amusement Caterers. The engine worked on fairgrounds for 20 years before being sold on. Sold in 1952 to H Hollingsworth of Connisburgh, West Riding (Yorkshire) until sold into preservation in 1955. Kitchener (as named then) was purchased by John Crawley Founder and President of the Bedford Steam Engine Preservation Society for £250. John rallied the engine regularly at early preservation events. John was also instrumental in starting the Woburn Abbey Steam Rally in 1957, with the Duke of Bedford.Old Glory Magazine No. 159. The engine stared in the 1962 film The Iron Maiden in which it was called "The Iron Maiden". Her real name at the time was still Kitchener whereupon she was renamed to the Iron Maiden. The engine then passed in 1965 to W. G. Hawkins of Tredinnick, St. Issey, Cornwall who rallied the engine throughout the country including a regular annual visit to Lyme Park for 20 years.BSEP web site she was acquired by G Hawkins of Cornwall who for over 20 years featured her at many rally's throughout the South West and beyond Acquired in 1991 by Dr. Tony Marchington during whose ownership significant restoration and repair works had been undertaken including a new fire box, boiler, smoke box, tubes, tender and rear axle.Copy from auction description Artfact.com listing Tony Marchington was a steam collector who also owned the famous Flying Scotsman Locomotive in the 1980s and 1990s. A lot of his Buxworth Steam Co. collection was sold off by receivers Grant Thornton by auction by Cheffins in 2003 (Following debts acquired restoring the Flying Scotsman).Old Glory Magazine, No. 157, page 15] - Cheffins auction advert But the Iron Maiden was bought prior to the sale by Graham Atkinson of North Yorkshire a collector of Fairground engines and Organs.Artfacts Auction report The pre auction deal upset some potential bidders. The sale also involved several other steam engines and fairground rides.photos of engines in the sale The engine now lives in the new museum built for the collection at the "Flowers of May" Holiday park nr Scarborough. The new museum is known as the "Scarborough Fair Collection" and hosts organ music performances and tea dances, as well as housing several fairground rides. Events The Iron Maiden also regularly appears at steam fairs with some of Graham's other engines and Fairground organs. The biggest event it regularly attends is the Great Dorset Steam Fair were in 2006 the engine was featured on the cover of the Official Programme of the 38th Fair. The engine has made regular appearances at that event since, also appearing in 2007, 2008, 2009 2010 ? and 2013. ;2013 * Bedfordshire Steam & Country Fayre * Duncombe Park Steam Rally * Great Dorset Steam Fair * ? ;2012 * Duncombe Park Steam Rally * ? ;2011 * Bedfordshire Steam and Country Fayre - Displayed as part of a 'film set' tribute in memory of John Crawley & the filming of the "Iron Maiden" film. * Duncombe Park Steam Rally * Pickering Steam Rally add any other events visited ;2010 * Bedfordshire Steam & Country Fayre * GDSF * Pickering Steam Rally add other events visited ;2009 * Bedfordshire Steam and Country Fayre * Masham Steam Engine and Fair Organ Rally add other events visited ;2008 * Bedfordshire Steam & Country Fayre * The Great Dorset Steam Fair add other events visited ;2007 * Bedfordshire Steam & Country Fayre * The Great Dorset Steam Fair * Lincolnshire Steam and Vintage Rally * Pickering Traction Engine Rally ;2006 * Bedfordshire Steam & Country Fayre * The Great Dorset Steam Fair * Haddenham Steam Rally ;2005 * Bedfordshire Steam & Country Fayre * The Great Dorset Steam Fair * Haddenham Steam Rally * Holcot Steam Rally * Lincolnshire Steam and Vintage Rally ;2004 * Belvoir Castle Steam Festival * The Great Dorset Steam Fair * Lincolnshire Steam and Vintage Rally * Pickering Traction Engine Rally ;2003 * Great Dorset Steam Fair * Pickering Traction Engine Rally ;2002 * The Great Dorset Steam Fair * Buxworth Steam Co. / Marchington Auction ;Earlier years Appeared at the ? Steam fair organised by Tony Marchington & Buxworth Steam Co. at Taddington in Derbyshire. * Woborn Abbey Steam Rally Add detail Gallery Images of the The Iron Maiden at various event Image:Fowler_showmwns15657_-_Iron_Maiden-IMG_1025.JPG|The Iron Maiden at GDSF in 2008 Fowler no. 15657 - Iron Maiden - showmans at Pickering 11 - IMG 8725-cropped.jpg|At Pickering Steam Rally 2011 Fowler no.15657 - The Iron Maiden - (FX6661) at Old Warden 2013 - IMG 9711.JPG Fowler no.15657 - The Iron Maiden - (FX6661) at Old Warden 2013 - IMG 9713.JPG * See also * List of Steam Machinery Manufacturers * List of Named Vehicles * Collections * Shows and Meets * Clubs Listing References / sources External links * Images at Tractiontime.co.uk